<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turning Point by ElementalelfNova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151516">Turning Point</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova'>ElementalelfNova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Sexual Assault, Healing, Homophobia, M/M, Male Slash, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:29:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Hartley are childhood friends. They kept it a secret until Iris learns they are still friends. He has a falling out with Joe and Iris. The two try to make Barry learn his mistakes by trying to get him in trouble with his boss. Truths are soon revealed. Through all this Mick and Len plan on wooing Barry. First they have to go through an overprotective Hartley.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Mick Rory/Leonard Snart, Mark Mardon/Hartley Rathaway, Mick Rory/Leonard Snart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Turning Point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: i don't own Flash.<br/>'Thoughts'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(Barry and Hartley: Age 13)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two thirteen year olds were sitting in Hartley’s room doing homework. Like usual it didn’t take them long to finish it all. Once done Barry didn’t have anything to distract him. He had something on his mind and he knew Hartley could help him. He bit his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hartley?” He looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” The other teen turned and looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-how did you know… well t-that you’re… you know… g-gay?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barry?” He looked at the skinnier teen with concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-did you always know o-or did you f-figure it out later? D-did something cause it or-” His friend cut him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barry.” He placed a hand on Barry’s arm. “Calm down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry.” He bit his lip once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. As for your question I was attracted to guys and not girls. It wasn’t that hard to figure out why.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you ask?” He kinda suspected why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m gay.” He admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” He knew that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know for certain?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When the thought of touching or kissing a girl made me sick but the thought of touching a boy and kissing them did not.” Hartley answered as he fixed his glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” That made sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barr?” The other teen still looked upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just… Joe keeps talking about Iris and I getting together whenever Iris isn’t in the room. It makes me sick thinking about it. I really don’t like that idea. Iris keeps talking about me dating some of the girls that we know and I don’t like that idea either. Don’t take this the wrong way because you are good looking and I would date you if I didn’t think of you as a brother but thinking of you that way makes me sick. I keep having these dreams about guys and wake up sticky and now I’m confused and-” Hartley could tell Barry’s nervous babbling wasn’t going to come to an end without help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barry!” He yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry.” He stuttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” He hugged Barry. “It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome. Being gay is okay and if Joe and Iris can’t support that it is their loss. I will always be here.” He assured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. Thanks Hartley.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome. Now what should we watch?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, Star Wars.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hartley groaned. “Again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” He sighed. “But after this we don’t watch it for a few weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>(With Cisco and Barry: Present)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ry. BARRY!” Cisco yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? What?” Barry snapped out of it and looked at his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay dude? I’ve called your name four times now.” He said, worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Sorry. Zoned out.” He answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay. After what Iris said I can understand.” He still couldn’t believe it. ‘Who knew she was such a bitch.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe it. She’s really lucky neither of the Snarts or Rory heard what she said.” The speedster wondered when his friend had turned so mean and heartless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So true. Barry?” Cisco had a serious look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not angry about Hartley.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been friends with him since you were children. I understand why you didn’t tell us. It really isn’t any of my business who you are friends with as long as they don’t hurt you.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made Barry smile. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem. Just don’t expect me to start being buddy-buddy with him.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t.” He laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. I have to go now. See ya dude.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See ya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cisco stood up and left the cafe. Barry did the same. He went back to his apartment. He was taking out some clothes for bed when he noticed a few things missing. He hissed as he turned a bright shade of red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hartley!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>